Ocean of Tears
by uwiechan92
Summary: Aku tak memiliki tempat lagi di Dunia ini jika tidak ada kau di Dunia ini. –X.L- Hunhan Fanfiction SeLu Fanfiction


**Ocean of Tears**

**Author : Han Yoo Ri ( uwiechan92)**

**Main Cast :** Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun

**Genre :** BoyXBoy, BroRomance, Sho-ai, YAOI, Hurt, **Sad-Ending**

**Rate : **PG 16 - 17 || Lenght : Oneshoot

**Summary :** Aku tak memiliki tempat lagi di Dunia ini jika tidak ada kau di Dunia ini.

–X.L-

**Discleamer : **Xi Luhan dan Oh Sehun milik Tuhan, orang tua dan SM Ent. Jika ada kesamaan itu hanya ketidak sengajaan.

This FF original by me.

Inspirasi dari berita-berita akhir-akhir ini.

**Note : **

**[All Luhan Pov and Author POV tapi tak dituliskan POVnya]**

Ini adalah FF YAOI Hunhan debut saya semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Terimakasih sudah mau membacanya

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan !**

**Untuk yang tidak menyukai YAOI sebaiknya jangan dibaca...!**

**ALUR PASARAN... TAPI TETAP INI KARYAKU TOLONG HARGAI DAN RLC **

** 92line **

**.**

**.**

**Beijing**

**1 Maret 2014**

**.**

**.**

"Chagiya... Papa dan mamaku menanyakanmu kapan kau akan datang kesini?" ketikku pada pesan.

"Aku akan segera ke Beijing seusai permasalahan di Seoul selesai" balasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Hunnie..." ketikku lagi.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu" balasnya cepat.

**.**

**.**

**Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sangat...**

**Satu bulan kami tak bertemu karena aku harus kembali ke Beijing untuk mempersiapkan acara pernikahan kami.**

**Oh Sehun adalah kekasih sekaligus calon suamiku.**

**Kami telah membangun hubungan cinta selama 4 tahun.**

**Aku mengenalnya ketika aku bersekolah di Korea, ia adalah _hoobae_-ku di Kyunghee University.**

**Aku sangat mencintainya...**

**.**

"Hannie... kapan calon suamimu akan datang ke Beijing?" tanya mama padaku.

"Ia bilang secepatnya mama... ia sedang menyelesaikan masalah di kantornya terlebih dahulu" jawabku sebal.

.

**Sehun memang selalu lupa waktu ketika ia sudah sibuk dengan perusahaan**

**Bahkan terkadang aku bertanya dalam hati**

**Lebih pentingkah perusahaannya dibandingkan aku?**

**Namun ia selalu mampu meyakinkanku bahwa akulah yang terpenting untuknya.**

**.**

**.**

**[Flashback]**

**Han River**

**14 Feb 2014**

_"Hunnie, bisakah kau berhenti membaca itu. Kita sedang berkencan?" ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibir sebal._

_"Tak bisa chagi.. aku harus mengeceknya sebentar dan mengirimkannya segera ke Appa" jawabnya yang masih terus menatap layar tab itu._

_Aku hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan menatap iri kearah pasangan-pasangan yang bahagia dengan kencannya di depan mataku._

_Saking lamanya menunggu Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan tab-nya aku mulai mengantuk._

_Angin semilir sungai Han membuatku terus menguap. Kusenderkan kepalaku ke pegangan bangku dan kupejamkan mataku._

_._

_._

_"Huahhh selesai" ucap Sehun akhirnya._

_"Chagiya ayo..."_

_Namun Sehun terkejut melihat kekasih cantiknya itu tertidur pulas dibangku yang mereka duduki bersama._

_"Mianhae baby... aku membuatmu menunggu. Aku mencintaimu Oh Luhan" ucap Sehun sambil membelai pipi putih kekasihnya dan mengecup lembut bibir pink itu._

_"Ehmmmm..." lenguh Luhan yang terusik tidurnya._

_"Selamat malam baby..." ucap Sehun._

_"Kau sudah selesai? Ini sudah jam berapa kenapa gelap?" tanya Luhan bingung._

_"Aku sudah selesai dari tadi tapi aku melihatmu tidur nyenyak jadi aku tak ingin membangunkanmu" jelas Sehun._

_"Hiks...hiksss...hiks" _

_Sebuah isakan keluar dari mulut Luhan._

_"Ya...Baby wae uro? Jebal uljima baby..." ucap Sehun panik._

_"Kau bodoh..bodoh... kenapa tidak membangunkanku hiksss kenapa kau malah membiarkanku tidur hiksss padahal kita sudah berencana untuk kencan hiks" ucap Luhan masih dengan terisak._

_Sehun tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai brown milik kekasihnya itu._

_"Kita bisa berkencan sekarang baby... jangan menangis lagi ok" ucapnya sambil mengecup lembut kening itu._

_Luhan masih terisak kecil._

_Sebuket bunga carnation berwarna putih yang menggambarkn kemurnian cinta dan sebuah boneka rusa terulur dari tangan Sehun._

_Mata rusa itu berkelip lucu._

_"Ige mwoya?" ucap Luhan lucu._

_"Ini untukmu baby...mian telah menghancurkan kencan kita" ucap Sehun._

_"Kyeopta... Gomawo Hunnie, aku tau pekerjaanmu penting jadi aku akan selalu menunggumu..Saranghae" ucap Luhan sambil berhambur memeluk kekasihnya itu._

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu baby..." balas Sehun._

**[Flashback Off]**

**Seoul**

**1 Maret 2014**

**.**

**.**

"Ya Sehun'ah... kenapa kau masih bekerja bukankah kau akan segeran menikah akhir bulan ini?" tanya Jong In bingung.

"Nde kkammjong aku memang akan menikah tetapi bukan berarti aku akan berhenti bekerjakan karena pernikahanku" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau memang tetap Oh Sehun" ucap Jong In.

Oh Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Tuan ada pesan dari cabang di KL bahwa kantor cabang sedang ada masalah" ucap Jiyeon yang merupakan sekertaris Sehun.

"Mwo? Segera sambungkan telepon ke cabang disana" perintah Sehun.

"Siap pak..." jawab Jiyeon cepat.

.

Park Jiyeon sekertaris Sehun yang cekatan itu langsung melakukan perintah Sehun.

"Hyung ada masalah apa di kantor cabang?" tanya Sehun

"Disini ada sedikit masalah Sehunnie... dan sepertinya kau harus datang kesini. Aku harus kembali ke Seoul karena Appa memerintahkan aku pulang jadi aku khawatir tak ada yang meng_handle_ masalah ini" ucap Chanyeol.

"Huft... jadi kau disuruh pulang appa dan aku harus kesana untuk mengurus masalah yang kau buat itu. Kau keterlaluan hyung" ucap Sehun dingin.

"Hahahahahahaha aku tidak membuat masalah uri dongsaeng, aku hanya membuat sedikit kesalahan" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Hm.. baiklah hyung aku akan terbang ke KL besok. Kau akan kembali ke Seoul kapan? Ucap Sehun.

"Aku akan kembali ke Seoul sesampainya kau di KL karena aku harus menjelaskan masalah disini dengan detail dulu padamu baru aku diizinkan pulang oleh appa" jelas Chanyeol.

"Kukira kau akan pulang sebelum menjelaskannya padaku" sindir Sehun.

"Ya... aku masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah hyung aku harus mempersiapkan penerbanganku besok. See you..." ucap Sehun.

"See you too uri dongsaeng" balas Chanyeol

Sambungan telpon itu pun diputus

**Aku merindukanmu baby...**

**Aku ingin segera ke Beijing...**

**-O.S-**

**.**

**.**

** 92line **

**.**

**.**

**Beijing **

**7 Maret 2014**

**13 : 00 RCT (Republik China time)**

**.**

"Hunnie... kapan kau akan ke Beijing aku bosan menjawab pertanyaan Mama dan Papa" ketikku dalam pesan.

"..."

"Pasti ia sedang di luar Seoul" ucapku

Tak ada balasan, aku benar-benar kesal jika ia seperti ini.

Aku hafal betul sifatnya yang takkan membalas pesanku jika sedang berada di luar Korea.

**[Flashback]**

_"Baby mian... aku sedang ada di Tokyo tadi makanya aku tak membalas pesanmu" ucap Sehun._

_"Hmmm..." ucapku malas._

_"Baby... kau marah" tanyanya diseberang telepon itu._

_"Kau selalu begini, kau tak pernah mengabariku kau ada dimana. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Hunnie" ucapku lirih._

_"Mian baby... jeongmal mianhae...aku akan membawakan apapun yang kau mau" ucapnya lembut._

_"Aku tak ingin apapun, aku hanya ingin kau segera ada didepan mataku Tuan Oh" ucapku kesal._

_"Baiklah besok aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul dan berada dihadapanmu. Hanya itu?"ucap Sehun _

_"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi?" ucapku lemah._

_"Aku janji baby... aku tak akan mengulanginya" ucapnya lembut._

**[Flashback Off]**

**Kau mengingkari janjimu Hunnie...**

**Kuala Lumpur**

**7 Maret 2014**

**.**

**14 : 00 KLT**

"Hunnie... kapan kau akan ke Beijing aku bosan menjawab pertanyaan Mama dan Papa"

Pesan Luhan yang baru saja dibaca oleh Sehun.

"Mr. Kong tolong pesankan aku tiket untuk keberangkatan menuju Beijing malam ini juga" perintah Sehun pada assistennya.

"Baik Sir..." jawab Mr. Kong.

.

.

**Tunggu aku Lu...**

**Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu...**

**-O.S-**

**.**

**.**

**Beijing**

**7 Maret 2014**

**17 : 00 RCT (Republik China time)**

**.**

"Hm... Andweeee...Sehunnie..."

"Hoshhh..hosh..."

Aku terbangun dari tidur siangku dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan keringat dingin yang bercucuran banyak di dahiku.

Ya Tuhan aku mimpi buruk

Tuhan kumohon jaga Sehun...

Jaga calon suamiku Tuhan kumohon...

.

Entahlah aku tak mengerti hatiku terasa tak nyaman, khawatir dan tak tenang.

Kuambil ponselku hendak menghubungi kekasihku itu, namun aku segera membatalkannya karena kulihat sebuah pesan dari Sehun.

.

**Baby tunggu aku...**

**Aku akan segera menemuimu...**

**Jemput aku besok di Bandara **

**06:30 BJT( beijing Time)**

**Ok?**

**-O.S-**

Aku tersenyum lega...

Tuhan kumohon jaga kekasihku...

Ia akan menemuiku sebentar lagi.

.

Kulirik jam di kamarku yang menujukan 17 : 30

Besok Sehun akan pulang, terima kasih Tuhan.

Aku kembali tidur dan berharap hari segera pagi.

**.**

**.**

**Kuala Lumpur**

**00:30 KLT**

**.**

**Kepada seluruh penumpang perebangan menuju Beijing dengan nomer penerbangan MH 370 akan segera berangkat, diperintahkan kepada seluruh penumpang untuk segera memasuki pesawat.**

**.**

"Baby... aku akan segera bertemu denganmu" ucap Sehun sambil mencium tiket pesawatnya dan segera memasuki pesawat.

.

.

.

.

**Beijing **

**03.30 am**

**.**

"Hunnieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." teriakku yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurku.

Mimpi buruk.

Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk.

Tuhan ada apa sebenarnya.

Kumohon lindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi Tuhan.

"Akhhh sudah jam 3" ucapku

Masih ada waktu 3 jam lagi Sehun sampai aku harus siap siap.

Akupun bergegas mandi dan menyiapkan diri dan makanan untuk Sehun.

.

"Hannie... kau memasak apa pagi-pagi buta begini?" tanya Nyonya Xi mama luhan.

"Sehun akan ke Beijing ma... aku hanya ingin membuat sushi untuknya" jawabku sambil mencuci beras.

"Sehun suka sushi?" tanya Mama.

Aku mengangguk semangat.

"Kau sangat menyukai Sehun?" tanya mama aneh.

"Tentu mah... jika aku tidak mencintainya mana mungkin aku mau menikah dengannya jika aku tak mencintainya." Ucapku sambil mempoutkan bibirku lucu.

Mama hanya tertawa kecil dan menepuk bahuku.

"Mama tau... cepat memasak yang enak. Memang kamu tak ingin menjemput Sehun di Bandara?" tanya Mama.

"Aku pasti akan memasak yang enak mah... dan mengenai bandara aku akan menjemputnya nanti jam 6 mah" ucapku tersenyum dan terus melanjutkan masakanku.

-Skip-

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

"Akhirnya selesai..." ucapku bangga sambil memandang sushi hasil kerja kerasku.

Aku memandang jam di dinding rumahku.

05:00 BJT

Ya Tuhan aku hampir telat.

Aku bergegas membersihkan diriku dan bersiap-siap menjemput Sehun.

.

_._

**Beijing Capital International Airport**

**8 Maret 2014**

**06:15 BJT**

**.**

"Aku masih punya waktu 15 menit lagi.." ucapku menatap jam.

"Sehunnie... aku merindukanmu" ucapku lembut.

.

Menit demi menit berlalu tak terasa jam kini menunjukan 06:50 BJT

.

"Kenapa belum sampai juga" ucapku resah.

.

**Pengumuman semuanya... Pesawat penerbangan Malaysia Airlines rute Malaysia Beijing sedang mengalami penundaan**

**.**

**.**

Pengumuman dari bandara itu benar-benar membuatku khawatir.

Entah mengapa bayangan mimpi burukku tadi siang berkelebat diingatanku.

Ya Tuhan tolong jaga calon suamiku.

Kumohon...

.

Selama berjam-jam dengan keluarga dari penumpang lainnya aku terus menunggu perkembangan berita yang ditumpangi calon suamiku itu.

.

"Gege... apakah pacar gege juga naik pesawat yang sama dengan papaku?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang duduk disebelahku.

Aku menatap bingung.

"Papaku naik pesawat yang delay itu, sejak tadi mama panik dan menghubungi kantor papa di Malaysia" ucap anak kecil itu lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lembut.

"Namaku Wu Zi Fan" jawab namja imut itu.

"Zi Fan apakah kau khawatir dengan papamu?" tanyaku lembut.

Bocah itu mengangguk lucu.

"Tapi Zi Fan yakin papa akan datang, Papa bilang padaku bahwa ia akan mengajakku menonton akrobat" ucapnya semangat.

Aku menatap anak itu miris, ia begitu rindu ayahnya. Sama denganku, aku juga rindu kekasihku.

**[Flashback On]**

_"Sehuninie... aku ingin ke Summer Palace di Beijing bersamamu" rengekku manja._

_"Summer palace?" tanya Sehun bingung._

_"Iya... Summer palace adalah istana tempat kaisar berlibur. Istana itu berada ditengah danau Kunming, tempat yang benar-benar romantis dan indah" ucapku sambil membayangkan betapa indahnya tempat itu._

_"Kau pernah mengunjunginya baby? Sepertinya kau tau sekali tempat itu" ucap Sehun sambil menghampiriku dan menarik tubuhku mendekat._

_Aku menggeleng lemah dan mempoutkan bibir lucu._

_._

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dikeningku_

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dimata kananku._

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dimata kiriku._

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dihidungku._

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dipipi kananku._

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dipipi kiriku._

_._

_"Sehunnie..." lenguhku._

_"Aku akan menciptakan taman yang lebih indah dari Summer Palace di Beijing, aku akan membelah Samudra Hindia dan akan mendirikan istana ditengahnya" ucap Sehun lembut._

_"Hun..." desahku lolos._

**_Chup..._**

_Satu ciuman dibibirku membuatku benar-benar terbuai oleh sentuhannya._

_Ia selalu mampu membuat duniaku teralih._

**[Flashback Off]**

**.**

"Kau bahkan belum mewujudkan janjimu Hunnie... kumohon Tuhan jangan biarkan mimpi burukku itu terjadi" ucapku lemah dalam hati.

.

.

**Beijing Capital International Airport**

**8 Maret 2014**

**07:24 BJT**

**.**

**.**

Aku semakin khawatir, ini sudah hampir jam setengah 8 pagi berarti pesawat Sehun sudah terlambat hampir 1 jam lamanya.

Aku berusaha menanyakan ke bagian informasi mengenai posisi pesawat yang menerbangkan calon suamiku itu.

Aku benar-benar takut, takut mimpi burukku itu benar-benar terjadi.

.

**Pengumuman untuk semuanya, pesawat penerbangan Malaysia Airlines dengan nomer penerbangan MH 370 tujuan Beijing keberangkatan Malaysia dinyatakan hilang kontak dan sedang masa pencarian.**

**.**

**.**

Lututku terasa lemas, seluruh nyawaku seolah terbang.

Hilang?

Mereka bilang pesawat itu hilang.

Hiks...hiks...hiks...  
Sehun...

Sehunnieeeee...

Aku benar-benar kehilangan kontrol, aku menangis sekeras mungkin.

.

"Gege... kenapa menangis?" tanya Zi Fan polos.

Aku memandang bocah kecil itu dengan tatapan miris dan penuh airmata.

Ya tuhan aku harus bilang apa.

"Ge... kenapa gege menangis?" tanya lagi.

.

Tiba tiba seorang wanita paruh baya yang sepertinya ibunda dari Zi Fan. Wanita itu langsung memeluk tubuh kecil anak itu sambil menangis.

.

"Mama... kenapa mama menangis seperti gege?" tanya Zi Fan bingung.

.

Wanita yang dipanggil mama itu menatap mataku sambil terus mengeluarkan airmata. Seolah tatapan kami berbagi rasa kehilangan orang yang paling kami cintai.

.

"Papa... papa..." isak Zi Tao

.

"Papa kenapa mah? Bukankah Papa akan pulang, papa kan sudah janji pada Zi Fan" ucap bocah itu masih bingung.

"Papa... pasti kembali mah jadi jangan menangis" ucap Zi Fan lagi sambil mengelus punggung ibunya.

Zi Fan melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh ibunya dan menuju kearahku

"Gege tidak boleh menangis, gege akan membuat khawatir kekasih gege. Zi Fan yakin kekasih gege dan Papa Zi Fan akan kembali" ucap Zi Fan sambil menghapus air mataku.

.

Aku yang mendengar ucapan anak itu justru semakin terisak.

Sehunnie...

Sehunnie...

.

.

** 92line **

**.**

**.**

**Beijing**

**15 Maret 2014**

**09:11 KLT**

**.**

**.**

**Pesawat dengan rute penerbangan Malaysia Beijing dengan nomer penerbangan Malaysia Airleines MH 370 dinyatakan hilang pada tanggal 8 Maret lalu dan masih dalam pencarian saat ini. Ditemukan sinyal-sinyal penerbangan pesawat yang terakhir memberikan kabar ke satelit pada jam 02:40. Satelit China menemukan objek di sekitar selatan Malborne Australia. Dan kami terus melakukan pencarian di sekitar Samudera Hindia dengan bantuan dari negara-negara lain.**

**_-Perdana Menteri Malaysia Najib Razak-_**

**_._**

**_._**

Aku menatap lemah layar televisi dan terus menangis.

Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini.

Memikirkan bahwa Sehun meninggalkanku, anni Sehun tidak akan meninggalkanku.

Aku terus menangis dan menangis sepanjang hari.

.

.

**Beijing**

**24 Maret 2014**

**22:56 PM**

**.**

**.**

**MH 370 telah terbang di sepanjang koridor selatan dan posisi terakhirnya adalah di Samudera Hindia sebelah barat Perth Australia. Itu adalah lokasi yang terpencil. Untuk itulah dengan sangat menyesal saya harus menginformasikan kepada Anda bahwa penerbangan MH 370 berakhir di selatan Samudera Hindia dan tidak ada satupun awak di dalam pesawat yang selamat.**

**_-Perdana Menteri Malaysia Najib Razak-_**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan'ah... kau harus kuat baby...kau harus kuat" ucap Mama sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Tidak Mama, Sehun sudah berjanji padaku bahwa ia akan ke Beijing. Kita akan menikah 12 April di hari ulang tahunnya Ma... Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkanku" teriakku histeris.

.

Pengumuman dari Perdana Menteri Malaysia itu bagaikan hantaman yang keras untukku.

**.**

**.**

**[FlashBack On]**

**Seoul**

**12 Januari 2014**

**Hunhan Aniversarry Day**

**.**

_"Hunnie... kapan kau akan menikahiku?" tanyaku manja._

_"Secepatnya..."jawab Sehun sambil terus memandangku._

_"Hunnie aku ingin kau menikahi di hari ulang tahunmu" pintaku lembut._

_"Baiklah kita akan menikah di hari ulang tahunku 12 April 2014 HunHan Weeding Day" ucapnya manis sambil mengecup keningku._

_Aku menikmati ciumannya dan menanti hari itu tiba._

**[Flashback Off]**

**.**

Ingin sekali tidak mempercayai berita-berita menyakitkan itu, namun harapan bahwa calon suamiku masih hidup seakan punah melihat bagaimana menyeramkannya Samudera Hindia.

Harapanku untuk menikah pada tanggal 12 April 2014 seolah harus dikubur dalam dalam.

.

**Sehunnie... Jika kau pergi meninggalkanku.**

**Aku hanya ingin ikut pergi bersamamu.**

**Tak ada tempat untukku di Dunia ini jika tanpamu**

**Karena duniaku hilang ketika kau hilang.**

**Maka aku akan mengejar DUNIA-Ku itu.**

**Tunggu aku Sehunnie, aku akan menemuimu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PRANG...**

.

.

"Luhan..." teriak Nyonya Xi yang melihat anaknya terbujur kaku dengan bersimbah darah.

Disamping tubuh Luhan terdapat sebuah note bertulisan

.

**Sampai bertemu disurga suamiku...**

**Oh Sehun**

**-Oh Luhan- **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kkeut-**

**_Kamsahamnida..._**

**_-Han Yoo Ri-_**


End file.
